My Hero
by Willow Baby
Summary: This is a songfic using the Foo Fighter's "My Hero". An old Digidestined dies and a new one talks about how their death has affected everyone.


OK, I haven't seen any of these types of fics around. It's something I've never tried before and I hope the song fits it. The song is "My Hero" by the Foo Fighters. It's a great song and I hope you see what I'm trying to say here. I tried to hide who the narrator was and whom the narrator was talking about, but after the first paragraph you can tell who's who. Oh well. I hope you like this anyway. Remember, I don't own Digimon and read, review and enjoy!  
  
My Hero  
  
I looked up to you. You knew that, right? Well, you had to have known that, I mean, I practically fainted from shock and excitement when you gave me your goggles. I still have your precious goggles, but I refuse to wear them now. They remind me too much of you. They remind the others too much of you too. If I were to wear them outside now, where the rest of the group could see, I don't know what they would do. Either break down crying, again, or kill me.  
  
Too alarming now to talk about.   
Take your pictures down and shake it out.   
Truth or consequence, say it aloud.   
Use that evidence, race it around.   
  
It's been about...God, how long has it been...a week I think. A week since we last saw you, alive and full of energy. My God, it's been a fucking week since the...the...what the hell do you even call something like this? The misfortune, maybe. It wasn't an accident, or an incident - maybe it was a tragedy? Yeah, that sounds about right, a tragedy. It was a tragedy that you had to be so goddamn stupid and not even think about the consequences of what you were doing! Ugh, listen to me, I sound like I'm yelling at myself.   
  
There goes my hero, watch him as he goes.   
There goes my hero, he's ordinary.  
  
You know, people say I remind them of you. I act like you - I'm a compulsive idiot. I look like you too, especially when I would wear your goggles. I do just about everything you did, the same way you did it too. I play soccer, I lead the new Digidestined, I fight with my heart instead of my head, Hell, I even fight with Takeru...just how you use to fight with Yamato. No wonder I looked up to you...you were merely an older version of myself. I wanted to learn from you, to grow up to be just like you because I knew how similar our paths in life were. Well, is this where I'll end up three years from now...dead?  
  
Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out.   
Truth or consequence, say it aloud.   
Use that evidence, race it around.   
  
You can't possibly comprehend what your untimely death has done to the group, your family, and your friends. Hikari won't stop crying - at least, she's always crying when I see her. Your parents are a wreck, not only because you are dead, but also because they can't even understand the circumstances of your death. I mean, what are we supposed to say? "It was a big, evil Digimon that killed your son Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya." Oh yeah, that sounds real good. Now look, I'm using sarcasm as a way to cope with your death and let me tell you, it isn't working.  
  
There goes my hero, watch him as he goes.   
There goes my hero, he's ordinary.   
  
Then there is Yamato...oh God, Yamato. I don't know who's worse, him or your sister. He blames this entire disaster on himself you know. Takeru tells me that he sits in his room, the door locked, no sound coming from it at all...except for his ever-reoccurring tears of course. He comes out once in a while either to use the bathroom or grab a snack. Yamato rarely eats anymore. He's starving himself because of you! You know he was never quite stable to begin with...well now he's an absolute head-case. The only reason Takeru knows of his condition is because he's slept over at his father's place for about three days now, trying to reach his older brother. Takeru cries constantly too, whether it's for your death or Yamato, it's too hard to tell anymore.  
  
Kudos my hero, leaving all the best.   
You know my hero, the one that's on.   
  
You were still considered the leader of the Digidestined; you were the original leader. My group looked up to you for advice and guidance...I especially looked up to you. I have no damn clue as to what I'm doing now, not like I did before. But now I have no where to turn, no one to idol. Damn it! How could you be so stupid! We were all screaming at you to come back, every single one of us - even Mimi because she was there. We had recruited everyone for this fight because it was the toughest we've had to face to date. It was also the worst battle to date.  
  
There goes my hero, watch him as he goes.   
There goes my hero, he's ordinary.   
  
I remember it so clearly. Yamato had just sent Garurumon in to attack alongside with Greymon from behind the Digimon. Somehow, Garurumon was reduced down to the in-training form of Tsunomon. I still don't understand how one of the strongest Digimon on our side could be nearly obliterated in one, single blow. Yamato ran the side of his fallen partner and cradled him in his arms. The rest of our Digimon continued to pound the beast, but it ignored all of our attacks and turned on the weakened Digimon and his human counterpart. Without another thought, I saw you sprint past me and grab hold of Yamato, dragging him away from danger. But it was too late...you were too late. Your act of bravery wasn't planned, nor was it expected, and the next thing I knew it was your scream we heard filling the air. You digivice vibrated violently and screeched as it took all of it's power and your remaining life, and channeled it to Greymon. With the new energy, Greymon finished off the Digimon and then he too fell to the ground, dead.   
  
There goes my hero, watch him as he goes.   
There goes my hero, he's ordinary.   
  
I still don't know what went through your mind that day. For some reason you felt the need to protect your best friend with your life. We could've held him off Taichi. But with you running out there, we could even tell our Digimon to attack. You were in the way, we didn't want to hit you or Yamato! You gave us no choice but to stand by and watch the scene. I had to do the job of calling off the Digimon! You forced me to do it! I didn't want it to resort to that, but with you and Yamato in harm's way, there was nothing I could do but tell our Digimon to stop! Why?! How could you just do that? No fear or logic at all! But that's what made you and that's what makes me. I'll miss you Taichi. I won't let your spirit die, not as long I'm in charge now.  



End file.
